La chute du héros
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Il pleuvait à torrent cette journée-là. Emilia le héros, dans un élan de compassion, décide de laisser le Roi-Démon Maou rentrer chez elle jusqu'à la fin du déluge. Et comme tous les héros, c'est sa gentillesse qui la perdra. Emaou.


**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites parSatoshi Wagahara, et illustré par Oniku. Je n'en suis donc malheureusement pas la propriétaire légitime (pourquoi ?!).

**Résumé **: Il pleuvait à torrent cette journée-là. Emilia le héros, dans un élan de compassion, décide de laisser le Roi-Démon Maou rentrer chez elle jusqu'à la fin du déluge. Et comme tous les héros, c'est sa gentillesse qui la perdra. Emaou.

**N/A**. La première fanfiction Hataraku Maou-sama en français ! Kya ! Je suis très –très- fière de moi. J'espère vraiment que quelqu'un lira et aimera cette histoire.

* * *

**La chute du héros**

Il pleuvait des cordes aujourd'hui. Tellement fort qu'Emilia avait du mal à distinguer le bout de la rue de son abris temporaire. Les rues normalement bondées de Tokyo étaient quasiment vides, hormis quelques passants munis d'un parapluie. L'idée d'accéder au métro sous ce déluge ne traversa même pas l'esprit pragmatique de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Le temps d'y arriver, elle serait trempé jusqu'aux os et tomberait inévitablement malade. Elle ferait les courses plus tard, et tant pis pour le détergeant en promotion.

Emi jeta un coup d'œil accusateur à la personne avec qui elle partageait ces quelques mètres au sec, comme si elle était responsable des caprices du temps. Encore qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le considérer comme une personne. Une personne, c'était par définition un être humain ordinaire. Or, l'homme auprès d'elle était tout sauf humain. C'était le Roi des démons, le tirant de son peuple sur Ente-Isla. Une créature monstrueuse qui avait causé la perte de biens des gens. Dont son père.

La jeune héroïne se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée là, serrée contre celui qu'elle avait décidé d'anéantir dès son plus jeune âge. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait très bien comment elle avait traversé le Gate pour se retrouver dans un autre monde. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tous les événements l'ayant mené à surveiller –et non tuer- le seigneur Maou. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était _une promotion_ de _produits d'entretiens_ qui les avait fait se croiser au _hasard_ pour se retrouver bloqués au _même endroit_ par la pluie.

Comme à son habitude, le Roi-démon sous son apparence humaine ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Un tee-shirt blanc totalement mouillé, à l'instar du jour où elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois sur terre. Il ressemblait à n'importe qui, malgré ses grands yeux rouges, et pouvait facilement passer pour un être inoffensif.

Emilia savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Parfois dans des situations étranges, elle pouvait voir son regard changer, devenir calculateur, et elle apercevait l'ombre du monstre qu'il était réellement. Mais parfois, elle avait plus de mal à se souvenir de qui il était réellement. Par instant, même elle se laissait berner par cette fausse impression d'innocence.

Comme maintenant alors qu'il semblait si fragile, craintif devant cette pluie battante.

Franchement, c'était peut-être ça qu'Emi détestait le plus dans sa nouvelle vie. Avoir l'impression qu'elle s'était trompé pendant des années sur son ennemi. Se demander s'il était vraiment si horrible qu'elle le pensait. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas se poser la question, alors qu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui quand elle en avait eu besoin, lui avait prêté de l'argent alors qu'il en avait clairement très peu, et avait même été jusqu'à soigner ses blessures. C'était à ne rien y comprendre et à en perdre toutes ses certitudes.

Par moment, elle sentait ses convictions vaciller et imaginait qu'elle était celle qui avait causé malheurs à ceux qui s'étaient rebellés sur Ente-Isla. Puis elle se rappelait son père et les raisons de son combat. Maou était un être cruel qui chercherait à réduire en esclavage les humains dès son éventuel retour sur Ente-Isla. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas assez de magie pour cela, mais viendrait le jour où il serait prêt à retourner dans leur monde d'origine et à recommencer la guerre. Et Emilia le héros aurait failli : au lieu d'assassiner le Roi-démon quand il était le plus vulnérable, elle le laissait en vie. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Tuer une personne quasiment sans défense, fusse-t-elle un monstre ? N'était-ce pas là un acte de lâche, immoral ?

Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Maou se soit attaché à la terre et à son travail chez MgRonald. Peut-être que finalement, il allait rester ici et se construire une vie humaine. Si c'était le cas, de quel droit anéantirait-elle la vie de quelqu'un de bien ? S'il revenait dans leur monde, alors elle le tuerait dès qu'ils y seraient. Mais sur terre, ils étaient en terrain neutre. Et Emilia lui accordait le bénéfice du doute.

La pluie accéléra davantage. Le ciel de ce début d'après-midi était presque noir. Et le héros pu constater que les joues de son ennemi avaient virées au rouge. Il allait très certainement tomber malade. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû en être réjouie –un démon malade est un démon plus facile à détruire- mais malgré elle, elle se sentie concernée. Aussi déclara-t-elle :

« J'habite à deux rues d'ici, on ferait mieux de rentrer au chaud.

Les yeux rouges de son ennemi se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Emilia n'était jamais charitable avec eux, il y avait de quoi être déstabiliser. Elle haussa les épaules. Qu'il vienne, ou qu'il ne vienne pas, lui était égal. Elle n'allait pas insister.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle sortit de son abri temporaire, bien décidée à rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle. Malgré le déluge, elle pouvait entendre les pas du Roi des démons qui semblait bien s'être remis de sa stupeur et avoir décidé que la proposition d'Emi valait le risque qu'il prenait.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent un grand immeuble moderne et Emilia sortit de son sac un badge magnétique pour ouvrir la porte. Elle jeta un regard –amusé malgré elle- à Maou qui tremblait de froid et l'invita à entrer.

Son appartement était au troisième –les prix étaient toujours inférieurs en bas- et ils prirent les escaliers. S'arrêtant devant le numéro six, la jeune femme déverrouilla la dernière porte et laissa passer devant elle un seigneur démon curieux de détailler le « siège général » de son ennemie.

-La salle de bain est sur ta droite. Il y a des serviettes chaudes, expliqua-t-elle.

Maou retira ses chaussures et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourtant, au lieu d'aller sur la droite, il continua tout droit jusqu'à la pièce de vie. Il jeta un regard appréciateur à ses affaires –particulièrement à son canapé qu'il sembla trouver très attrayant car il s'assit dessus, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il était trempé.

-C'est plutôt grand chez toi, remarqua-t-il en tournant son regard rouge vers elle.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emilia sourit avant de répondre, sarcastique :

-Tout est plus grand que le trou à rats où tu vie !

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au Roi démon qui fronça les sourcils et rétorqua, mécontent.

-Ne parles pas ainsi de mon repère ! C'est un lieu stratégique !

Emi renifla dédaigneusement. Un lieu stratégique ? Son domicile ?! N'importe quoi ! Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un lieu où se préparait la moindre conquête. Aussi répondit-elle, toujours cassante :

-La seule stratégie élaborée dedans, c'est de savoir combien d'économies vous allez réaliser en choisissant tel produit au lieu d'un autre !

Maou croisa les bras, boudeur, tandis que l'héroïne se détournait de lui pour prendre deux serviettes dans la salle de bain et de lui en jeter une qu'il attrapa avec dextérité. Toujours affalé sur le canapé, il la regardait alors qu'elle allait leur préparer un café chaud.

-C'est une mission tout à fait louable ! répliqua-t-il.

Emilia leva les yeux au plafond. Parfois, il était vraiment ridicule. Encore une fois, l'idée que le Roi des démons était un employé à temps partiel dans une enseigne de restauration rapide ayant du mal à finir les fins de mois l'amusa grandement.

La lumière rouge de sa machine à expresso se mit à clignoter, signe que ses cafés étaient près. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'installa à côté de Maou –qui s'était essuyé le visage et avait posé sa serviette à terre- et lui tendit sa préparation qu'il accepta sans méfiance.

Le silence ce fit alors roi. Non pas un silence lourd. Au contraire. Le calme était apaisant et Emi en oublia presque que c'était son ennemi juré –l'assassin de son père !- qu'elle avait invité chez elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant, elle eut l'impression d'être observée. Tournant un regard surpris, elle remarqua alors que Maou l'étudiait avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Maou s'approcha d'elle et attrapa soudain la petite tresse qu'elle avait sur le côté de son visage. Etonnée, elle recula légèrement avant de se détendre. Maou n'avait presque aucun pouvoir et n'était vraiment pas dangereux pour elle en ce moment.

-Pourquoi fais-tu toujours une tresse ? demanda-t-il tout en la détaillant derechef.

Le héros ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans ceux de son ennemi et elle répondit, surprise par sa propre sincérité :

-Mon père m'en faisait toujours une quand j'étais petite. Il disait que ma mère en avait une aussi.

La main du Roi démon ne lâcha pas sa tresse et Emi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de Maou.

-Quand on m'a prévenue qu'un héros s'était levé contre moi, on m'a décrit une jeune femme téméraire dont le signe distinctif était la tresse qu'elle avait sur le côté de son visage. Si je sais que mon ennemie a une tresse, alors est-ce que je peux en déduire les femmes qui n'en ont pas ne sont pas mes ennemies ?

Doucement, il défit la tresse et, une fois sa tâche finit, remis la mèche frisée et humide derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme qui cligna des paupières, hébétée par ce geste intime et doux.

-Je suis toujours le héros, rappela-t-elle tout de même sans détourner les yeux de son ennemi, la respiration difficile.

-Pas ici, pas sur terre. Ici, tu es juste Emi, japonaise célibataire qui vit seule dans un appartement où elle vient d'inviter un homme, indiqua Maou en s'approchant encore d'elle.

Une fois de plus, Emi s'éloigna de lui, pour se retrouver bloquer par deux bras puissants. Maou venait de se déplacer et elle était maintenant prise au piège, quasiment allongée sur son canapé, avec le démon juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle rougit.

-Tu n'es pas un homme ! l'insulta-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Peine perdue. Maou ne recula pas d'un centimètre et elle sentit une goutte d'eau –qui venait de glisser des cheveux de son ennemi- tomber sur son front. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main

-Je peux t'assurer que ce corps est un corps humain. Avec toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme dans la vingtaine et les mêmes besoins, expliqua-t-il en attrapant une de ses mains pour effacer le peu d'espace qui les séparaient encore. Son corps était maintenant sur le sien, et elle pouvait sentir à quel point il ne mentait pas. Le corps humain de Maou était totalement éveillé à cet instant, et Emilia prit peur. Elle n'était pas une idiote, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Et pourtant, elle ne le redoutait pas vraiment. Une partie d'elle en avait même envie. Maou était loin d'être répugnant, et elle ne voulait pas être une sainte ! Il était l'une des rares personnes ici à savoir qui elle était réellement, ce qui faisait de lui un de ses rares proches. Pourtant, elle lui rappela tout de même :

-Je ne suis pas Chiyo !

Il était hors de question qu'il pense qu'il pouvait désormais faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle juste car elle ne se refusait pas à lui. Ce serait un échange de bons procédés, une fois. Juste une. Pour faire disparaitre toute cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

-J'en ai bien conscience ! répondit-il avant de prendre possession de sa bouche, sans qu'elle n'émette la moindre résistance.

* * *

Emilia était allongée dans son lit, ses cheveux rouges étendus autour d'elle, la rendant alléchante. Maou n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il trouverait un jour cette idiote désirable. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, Emi pouvait être très agréable quand elle le voulait.

-Je dois aller bosser ! Il y aura surement une promo ce soir ! dit-il en enfilant son pantalon qu'il avait négligemment jeté par terre durant leur moment de passion.

Les yeux presque clos, elle lui répondit, d'une voix épuisée :

-Ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien au fait que nous soyons ennemis !

Maou approuva, tout en détaillant le corps nu de son amante.

-Mais c'était quand même bien agréable !

Il reviendrait la voir. Après tout, il connaissait désormais son adresse. Et il pourrait joindre l'utile à l'agréable : rendre Emilia docile tout en lui faisant l'amour.

Une fois sur Ente Isla, l'Eglise n'aurait plus aucune chance. Son plan était parfait. Avec Emilia dans ses rangs, le combat était gagné d'avance.

Maou sourit. Emilia avait perdue.


End file.
